Embers Mob
The Embers Mob was formed in 2009 by wild meerkats Sam, Terra, Santa, Jerri, Benny, Diana, Austin, Jerry and Java and a unknown rover named Sean. The group's first dominant pair was Sam and Santa.The group was thriving while there were the dominant pair. They were growing in numbers and expanding there range. Dominant Pair When the group was dicovered, Sam and Santa were the dominant pair. Than Diana over threw Sam and became the dominant female. Diana was dominant for a year. After she gave birth to her third litter, Maddie over threw her and became the new domiannt female. Santa died and Java took natal dominance, then a rover named Johnny joined the group. The group is lead by Maddie and Johnny now. Current Members The Embers have 15 members are of December 2010. Maddie (VEMF013) Dominant Female Johnny (VJHM001) Dominant Male James (VCAM007) Jerry (VEMF008) Patty (VEMF014) Pickles (VEMF016) Mandy (VEMF017) Billy (VEMM019) Dukey (VEMM020) Jazz (VEMF021) Sandy (VEMF022) Maladoy (VEMM023) VEMP024 VEMP025 VEMP026 VEMP027. Cobie (VCAM010) Shack (VCAM011) Known Members Sam (VEMF001) Santa (VEMM002) Terra (VEMF003) Jerri (VEMF004) Benny (VEMM005) Diana (VEMF006) Austin (VEMM007) Jerry (VEMF008) Java (VEMM009) Sean (VEMM010) VEMF011 Danny (VEMM012) Maddie (VEMF013) Patty (VEMF014) Peter (VEMM015) Pickles (VEMF016) Mandy (VEMF017) Grim (VEMM018) Billy (VEMM019) VEMM020 VEMF021 VEMF022 VEMM023 Johnny (VJHM001) James (VCAM007) Cobie (VCAM010) Shack (VCAM011) Rivals Ember's main rivals are the Johnny 13 Mob. Their other rivals are the Cobras and the Nightshade. History June 2009: Embers was founded by wild females Sam, Terra, Santa, Jerri, Benny, Diana, Austin, Jerry, Java and Sean. Santa and Sam are the dominant pair. July 2009: Sam was pregnant. One encounter with Cobras. August 2009: '''Sam gave birth to VEMF011, Danny and Maddie. '''September 2009: Diana attacked Sam but lost. October 2009: Diana over threw Sam and became the new dominant female. November 2009: '''Sam died. Diana was pregnant. '''December 2009: Diana gave birth to Peter, Patty and Pickles January 2010: VEMF011 was predated. February 2010: '''Diana was pregnant. She evicted, Terra and Jerri. '''March 2010: Diana gave birth to Mandy, Grim and Billy. April 2010: One encounter with Cobras group. May 2010: '''Benny and Austin went roving at the Cobras. '''June 2010: Benny and Augstin returned after roving. One encounter with Cobras. July 2010: '''Diana was pregnant. She evicted Terra and Jerri. '''August 2010: Diana gave birth to 4 pups. Terra and Jerri were Last Seen. September 2009: '''Diana was over thorown by Maddie who became the new domiannt female and was evicted. Diana died from disease while evicted. '''October 2010: '''Danny and Peter left the group and formed the Johnny 13. Santa died, Java took dominance. '''November 2010: One encounter with Johnny 13 Mob. Benny and Austin left the group and formed the Nightshade. Johnny joined the group and became the dominant male. 'December 2010: ' Java left the group and joined the Cobras.Grim was predated by a wildcat.Shack,Cobie and James joined the group.Maddie gave birth to four pups.Johnny evicted Sean.Cobras and Embers fight,Embers kill a Cobras pup, VCAP024 Category:Meerkat Mobs